


Why are we here?

by Dramaqueen7



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueen7/pseuds/Dramaqueen7
Summary: (This is before they made the band) The manband Why dont we is going to a concert with Ariana Grande on stage. They are all having fun, but then Zack get the feeling they could have ben on the stage themself. Why are we here? Zack asked the other guys.//Last chapter: Zach has a heartattack.





	1. Zach

"Omg, im gonna buy a Ariana t-shirt!!" Zach screamed. "Geez, its a consert, bro!!" Jonah Said. "Oh, no its so much more than that! Its ARIANA GRANDE!!!!!!" Zach told the other guys. "Agreed, bro!" Jack Said. "Im i the only one that thinks this consert isnt such a big deal? Jonah asked. Thw only answer he got was "yup" and "kinda" from Daniel and Corbyn. "I win!" Zach Said, proud of not to loose the discussion.

When they came to the consert, they all buyed some Ariana t-shirts. Then the consert started, and everyone was having fun. In the middle of the consert Ariana said; "then i wanna take a random person up on stage to sing a song with me, and that person can bring some friends!" Zach hoped she would pick one of them, but he knew that would not happen to them. He just knew it. Then Ariana said "okay, now you could fit on the scene? She pointed on someone inside the crowd. "But ill pick you." She Said. Zach looked on the ground, afraid of knowing the truth. "Come on! Dont be afraid!" He hard Ariana say. He saw at her, and he could not say a Word. Ariana saw at him!

He ran up on the stage, before he said "come on Boys!!" Ariana saw at him for a Long time, before she said "i didnt saw at you, but I guess that you guys have too prove that your worth it?" Zach was speechless. It was so embarrassing, but he could barely say "okay" Before he turned to the microphone in the front at the stage, and said "okay, Boys lets sing thank you, next to our queen!!" The intro started to go on the speakers, and Zach suddeny got a bit nervous. But he didnt had to worry. When the lyrics started he hard Jack behind him sing; "Thought I'd end up with Sean, But he wasn't a match" then Daniel; "Wrote some songs about Ricky, Now I listen and laugh" And Jonah; "Even almost got married, And for Pete, I'm so thankful" then Corbyn; "Wish I could say, "Thank you" to Malcolm, 'Cause he was an angel" And Zach sang "One taught me love, One taught me patience, And one taught me pain, Now, I'm so amazing". And then it just flowed. 

Before Zach knew, the song was over. "That was amazing!! Are you a boyband or something?" Ariana asked. "Um, no were not." Zach answered. "You should!!" Ariana said. What should your name be? "Why dont we..... name us...... ah, nevermind." Corbyn said. "Well, thats original! Let me present Why dont we anybody!" Ariana said. And The Boys was very happy with the name. It was after all Ariana Grande that named them. 

When the New manband came home Zach said; "Why are we here?" "Why not?" Jack asked. "We should make some songs! Were a band now!" Zach Said. But the other guys wasnt to happy with that.


	2. The convincion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its only Zach that believe in Arianas wish about the Five guys starting a band. They dont think theyre good enough. Will Zach convince them?

"No, sereously Zach, it wont happen. Of course, it was fun and stuff but it wont happen." Said Jonah. But deep inside they all knew they wanted to do as the queen said. And as the good friend Jack was he backed up his bud. "Guys, cmon! We could at least try to writer a song?" And after a Long time Zach and Jack trying convince the others, Jonah, Corbyn and Daniel slowly thought this was a good idea. They startes writing a song, and they all thought it was Great. They named the song 'taking you' and everyone was really happy with that.


	3. Zach's old soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Year 2090) When Zach is on the hospital with heartattack, he looks back on all his good memorys with the band.

(12. February, Year 2090/ Zach is 89 years old.) Zach wakes up at the hospital, with heartattack. He close his eyes, and thought about all his memories with Why dont we. Their friendship, their fans, Their career. He thinks about the time for so many years ago, when the queen, Ariana Grande told them to start a band. He realized he had done what he was ment to do, and that it was time to sleep. He closed his eyes with a picture in his head. A picture of Why dont we. Then he fell asleep for forever, with Why dont we on his mind. He could barely hear a doctor say; "hes gone." Before he whispered; "Enywhere i go, im taking you, but not Where im going now." Then everything was Black.


End file.
